


Truth Cake

by DarkGirl



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, truth cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27077701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGirl/pseuds/DarkGirl
Summary: -Don’t joke, I can’t joke right now. All I want to do is cry and have sex.The words left the demoness mouth before she could keep them. Stupid truth cake.Zelda’s eyes looked at her with worry. She knew her girlfriend hadn’t been feeling well, but she had underestimated how much.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Truth Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! For those expecting the next chapter of Matter of Trust, it will be up soon. For now here's some soft drama. Have a nice reading!

-Don’t joke, I can’t joke right now. All I want to do is cry and have sex.

The words left the demoness mouth before she could keep them. Stupid truth cake.

Zelda’s eyes looked at her with worry. She knew her girlfriend hadn’t been feeling well, but she had underestimated how much.

-Darling…

-Don’t, it’s not your fault I feel like it.

-Tell me how I can help?

-Hug me? –Lilith’s voice broke and her lower lip quivers, as tears threaten to drop.

Immediately Zelda was at her side, enveloping her in her arms and pressing a kiss to her temple. In their relationship she had discovered a new side to Lilith’s cold, cruel and ironic mask. Deep inside was hidden a never vanquished fear of being alone and not being enough.

Lilith had once killed Stolas for suggesting her former master would betray her, for she could not handle such a knowledge. Then she had killed him again for betraying her by allying with same dark lord. She had vanquished her enemies, but her fear remained. Most days it was well hidden, not even attempting to surface. But there were some bad days too.

Days in which Lilith would disappear, hiding in hell, the library or some spot of the forest, not wanting to be found yet at the same time yearning for someone to dare and look for her. There was a little voice nagging in her head, telling her she was alone, that Zelda wouldn’t even want her if she saw her true form, that it was better to keep her distance before the high priestess grew bored of her. And so, with a heavy soul that’s what she did.

Lately Zelda knew something was happening to Lilith but she didn’t know how to ask without getting a closed answer. She could only watch as her girlfriend came later each day to the house, with a grim aura and red rimmed eyes with badly dried tear stains. Whenever she asked, Lilith placed a smile, a fake well practiced one, and told her everything was fine. Simply that hell was being stressful and she had gotten a bad night of sleep.

That day Hilda had baked some truth cake, for an interrogatory they would need to make at the academy. Some students had been pranking others and the culprits were yet to be found. It had been left in the freezer, only to be found by Lilith who came starving from one of her forest escapades and didn’t hesitate to down it all with a spoon. She hadn’t even bothered to cut a piece, digging straight from the tray.

The demoness was finishing the last remains of the cake, almost moaning in licking the spoon when a shrill scream startled her.

-Lilith no! What are you doing?!

It was the ginger she had been avoiding. Her heart stopped and her stomach turned, suddenly regretting all of it.

-Eating. –The words burst from her lips before she knew what was happening. She frowned, confused, she had not meant to say that.

Zelda walked hurriedly towards her with a look of horror on her face.

-Relax, I’m sure Hilda can make more in no time. –An ugly feeling set in the pit of her stomach, what if Zelda wanted to eat some and now she couldn’t because she had already eaten it all? She was such a bad girlfriend, she hadn’t even considered the ginger.

-That’s not it! Please, tell me you didn’t just down it all in one go?

-I did. –She frowned again, the words where spilling from her lips. –What?

-That was Hilda’s truth cake, meant to go for some trouble makers at the academy…

Realization dawned on Lilith and she felt a blush creeping at her cheeks. So that was why Zelda was so annoyed.

-Oh.

-One portion is meant to unleash the deepest secrets and you just ate the whole cake!

Lilith gulped, suddenly not interested in licking the spoon anymore.

-I’m the Queen of Hell, I’m sure it’ll be fine. –But her voice wavered and felt her anxiety growing. She needed to get away from people before someone asked the wrong questions. One simple “how are you doing?” and her reputation would go down worse than the titanic. –So, uh, I need to go fix something…

-Do you? –Zelda stood on the doorway, blocking her exit, she had barely seen her girlfriend in all day and now she wanted to leave? The truth cake might have been intended for other purposes but she would be blessed if she left without answers.

-Yes. –That wasn’t exactly a lie, she needed to fix herself.

-Is it because of the truth cake?

-Yes. –Again, not a full lie, she needed to hide her secrets before someone asked.

-Is it because of me?

-Yes. –She said without thinking, and covered her mouth with horror realizing how that sounded. Her heart broke even worst at the look Zelda gave her. –Please don’t ask more…

-What did I do? –Zelda asked, taking a deep breath and wishing she had her cigarettes with her.

-Nothing! You could never do anything wrong, I love you Zelds and I’m sorry you have to put up with me.

-Then what is it? I can’t help you if you don’t speak to me, and I want to help.

-Please, stop asking?

-What is going on?

Lilith bit her lips, trying hard not to tell but the words fled from her mouth before she could hold them.

-I’ve been hiding, from you, from myself, from everyone.

Zelda kept quiet, waiting for her to elaborate.

-And in those moments all I wanted was for you to find me.

Lilith fell silent there and looked away, unable to hold Zelda’s gaze. It felt ridiculous now that she had said it out loud. She pressed her lips, waiting for a mocking laugh that didn’t reach. Instead a pair of arms enveloped her in a bear crushing hug.

-Oh, sweetheart, I had no idea, I am so sorry.

Lilith frowns, confused.

-You’re sorry? Why? I am the one who’s being a bad girlfriend. I am sorry, I don’t know yet how to get used to this. If I feel sad, do I tell you or do I hide away until it passes? If I feel…

-Whatever you feel, you come to me and you tell me we can fix it together.

Lilith nodded softly, not trusting her voice to answer. 

-I’ll try.

-That’s good enough for me. Now how about we go upstairs, into our bed and I help you relax, surely even stuffed up demonesses can appreciate a good massage.

Then as Lilith laid in Zelda’s arms and some silent tears escaped her eyes, enveloped in the hug, she thought maybe the truth cake wasn’t so bad, as she wouldn’t have said anything without it. She thought about Hilda, going later to see her creation to find it eaten and she couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her.

-What is it? –Zelda asked as they made their way up.

-Just thinking about your sister’s face when she sees the mess I left in the kitchen. –Lilith answered with a small smile.

-Darling, Hilda is used to you running through all the food she leaves. You are a very high maintenance Queen in that sense.

Lilith knew it was a joke and she wanted to joke back but instead from her lips left a question.

-Am I? I just realized I spend most of my time here… maybe I should go more to Hell. To be a better Queen.

Zelda realized her mistake and shook her head.

-We love having you’re here, all of us, and if being a better Queen is what worries you, don’t. You are the best Queen of Hell they could have asked for.

-I know. –Answered Lilith softly, and realized it was true. She had been behind the throne for millennia, waiting for her time to be given only to realize it wouldn’t so she had taken it into her own hands. She knew how to handle Hell better than anyone else, and even if she sometimes doubted her abilities she knew no one else was fit to rule but her. –Thank you.

Zelda kissed Lilith on the lips as she opened the door to their room.

-Tell me what can I do to make you feel better?

Lilith smiled into the kiss, leaning closer to Zelda as the entered and she locked the door with magic.

-I wasn’t kidding when I said I wanted to cry and have sex and I have already cried. –Lilith declared into Zelda’s ear.

The ginger laughed, glad her stubborn girlfriend was back, and walked backwards towards the bed, pulling Lilith with her.

-Then I have no other choice but to obey my Queen. –Said Zelda as Lilith’s lips once more captured her own and they engaged in a passion match for the night.


End file.
